When the Clarke's arrived
by Don'tBelieveInFear
Summary: Toretto's house gets rebuilt and a few years later they find grace interrupted by a screaming ten year old. No, they're not criminals, they're the neighbors.
1. Roman didn't have to say grace

**I do not claim any rights to the fast and the furious franchise, I simply like to take advantage of the fact it was created.**

 **This was just a little something I had in my head, I find plot bunnies easier to get rid of once they are out of my head and then I started writing and was like 'Hey, this isn't complete crap!' so lets see where this takes me.**

* * *

After the house getting blown up, it had only taken a few months for it to be rebuilt exactly as they had left it, if not in slightly better condition with a larger garage. Dom sat around the table with Letty on his lap, feeling pleased with himself. Brian was showing four year old Jack a magazine about cars, Hollie was sleeping in her buggy in the shade, Mia putting plates down on the table whilst glancing at her daughter every now and then, Tej and Roman were both talking about something car related. That was when Hobbs came up the driveway, smiling for once, with both the Shaw's of the streets it was easier to relax.

"You seen the removal van outside?" Hobbs asked while seating himself on Dom's right side.

"No, that place won't sell, everyone thinks they are going to get blown up," Letty said.

"Yeah, it's not like _half_ of the house was destroyed." Everyone looked at the new side of their neighbors house as Tej spoke.

Roman went over to where the BBQ was and began plating it all up in the middle of the table. Hollie awoke as if knowing the food was ready, while Jack looked like his dad, Hollie was the image of the mum with her aunt's personality. Everyone took a seat and then Roman reached for some food, he put it a plate and then saw Dom look at him expectantly.

"Damn. Right. Dear...God, thanks for…" he started but was interrupted by screaming, Hobbs hand immediately fell to his holster and everyone went on alert. Jack was handed to Mia and she went over to get Hollie when everyone stopped.

"NO! I'm not getting out! I want to go HOME!" the voice was a female child's, English.

"Annabelle if you don't get out the taxi right now, I swear you won't be watching TV till you're thirty!" This voice was distinctly older, still English and female though.

They all went out onto the front lawn to see a taxi outside their neighbor's house, a blonde girl of about eight age sat on the grass bored while watching the other two girls. One was about seventeen with long brown hair, dressed in shorts and a tank top, she was pretty in an average way. The third girl looked to be about ten, clinging onto the taxi chair stubbornly, her hair was short and a slightly lighter shade of blonde than the younger girls. Dom guessed the younger two were sisters but the tanned older one didn't resemble the other two in any way, seconds later he was proven wrong.

"Anna please! We're sisters, and what do sisters do? We stick together." The stood up and crossed her arms as Annabelle crawled out the car. It was then their presence was noticed. The older girl gave them a strange look before paying the taxi driver. Both of the blonde's went to her side and she went over to what she guessed was her neighbors.

"Hello," Dom said, with his arm around Letty.

"Well, we've just made an excellent first impression," the older girl muttered. "This is Annabelle and Milly Clarke, I'm Nat Maguire-Clarke. We've just moved from England."

"Welcome to LA."

Nat was about to respond when Anna tried to make her escape, running straight into the road where a big lorry was hurtling down over the limit.

* * *

 **I'm not saying this as a bribe, but reviews help me work faster, like cookies!**


	2. Jack made an unexpected alliance

**I do not claim any rights to the fast and the furious franchise, I simply like to take advantage of the fact it was created.**

* * *

Nat watched, fear clouding her eyes, she tried to run but found herself held back by arms of pure muscle. Then a dark skinned man in black cargo's ran out and pulled her sister out of the way, the lorry catching Anna's blonde locks in the breeze. Nat turned and saw it was the tall bald man who held her back, scowling at him she ran over to her sister. Catching her wrist in a vice grip and pulling her over to a pavement. Millie looked only slightly entertained and went back to sitting on the grass, pulling up the green blades.

"We are going to have a serious chat about road safety," Nat grumbled out, Anna just smirked.

"Did that just happen?" Brian looked around as if everyone had grown three heads. "She almost died, and we just met her, two minutes ago!" He focused his stare on Nat Clarke, "do you have any parental supervision? How old are you all?" Nat looked around and noticed the amount of sports cars for the first time, he was judging her?

"I'm seventeen, Anna's ten and Millie's nearly eight, why? Got a problem with that?" her hand went to her hip and she fixed him with a glare that would make grown men tremble.

"Yes, I have actually…" he was stopped by her.

"Whose is the blonde kid?"

Nat watched with satisfaction as his head, along with everyone else's whipped around in search of the boy currently sat on the youngest Clarke's knee. Being the closest, Nat walked over and picked the boy up, smiling he tugged on her hair and barely payed attention to his family. They looked at Nat calculatingly and fixing them with a glare she spoke.

"Do not dare judge me about how I care for my sisters when you can't even be bothered to pay attention to your own kid. Look, we got of on the wrong foot, I understand as far as first impressions go that this one is pretty bad. But listen to me very carefully, if you even so much as comment on how I raise my sisters they're will be consequences in the form of a bat and a hood, understood? Good." She passed the kid to the girl attached to the bald dudes hip, then with a smile she faced them all.

"Nat, we don't even know their names," Anna said suggestively from her elder sisters right hand side.

Dom studied them hard before answering, "I'm Dominic Toretto, this is my wife Letty and my sister Mia," he pointed everyone out as he went, "that's her boyfriend Brian O'Connor, their son Jack and daughter Hollie. Then Tej Parker, Roman Pearce and Luke Hobbs."

"Some of you have really weird ass names," they would have found the statement offensive if it had not been for it coming out of a British accented eight year old.

They all turned, as if to go back to their respective housing when suddenly Dom turned back and called out.

"Nat?" she turned around, half irritated.

"Yes?"

"We've got a barbecue on the table with more than enough, you and your sisters are welcome to join us. That's if our 'weird ass' names aren't too much for you." He smiled a little at the last bit, Nat looked at her sisters and the removal truck that had forgotten about, then turned back.

She seemed to frown before she spoke, "as much as we would love a meal, we have two hours before these guys leave and if we want to sleep in a bed tonight, I really need to take advantage."

"We'll move your furniture," Hobbs said and a smile came over her face as her sisters both took one of her hands, their expressions startlingly similar.

Jack wondered over and took Millie's hand, Nat's lips quirked and Brian glared as he realized his own son just sided against him.

"Then I guess I have no reason to refuse your offer Mr Toretto."

Of course, the dinner was just an excuse for everyone to decide if they liked each other or not. Well, everyone but Jack.

* * *

 **Don't worry, with all the personalities they are bound to clash at first. Lets just see how long it takes them to get over their differences. And for Nat to realize she doesn't have to always have the last word.**

 **Reviews are like cookies! So thank you Guest reviewer for giving me a cookie!**


End file.
